


nightly routine

by prcttyu



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcttyu/pseuds/prcttyu
Summary: wonpil crawled into dowoon's bed like he does every night.





	nightly routine

**Author's Note:**

> this is just very soft and i wrote this in ten minutes.

wonpil crawled into dowoon's bed like he does every night. "hey." he whispered, putting his head on dowoon's chest. "hey." the other smiled.

 

"missed you." wonpil drew designs into the younger's stomach, making the other giggle. "we spent all day together, wonpil."

 

"yeah, i know." he shrugged. "just missed being alone with you." the boys rarely got time alone, with only two separate rooms that they share together, wonpil and dowoon getting alone time is rare.

 

jae was out with friends, while brian took  a nap on the couch after he was watching tv, and sungjin was in wonpil's and his shared room. dowoon's been in his bed after he cleaned up when they got home.

 

"me too." dowoon rubbed small circles into wonpil's back. they both laid in comfortable silence, their presences speaking to each other without words.

 

"wonpil?" he spoke in a hushed voice, not wanting to ruin the peaceful quiet of the room.

 

the other hummed, turning to look at dowoon.

 

"i love you." his ears started burning up, they've said it to each other before but the moment felt so intimate to dowoon he just had to say it.

 

 

 

"i love you too." wonpil smiled brightly. he rolled himself to lay on top of the younger. "why'd you feel the need to say it?" he cocked his head slightly.

 

"just felt like it," dowoon shrugged. "it felt nice to say."

 

wonpil chuckled. "you really are something dowoon. now," he grabbed the blanket which was at the foot of the bed. he pulled the blanket over his shoulder, covering the two boys. "i'm tired, can i sleep here tonight?"

 

"you always do, why ask?"

 

wonpil shrugged, "just felt like it." he bursted out in giggles, mocking dowoon's earlier comment.

 

"wonpil," he whined. wonpil had a playful glint in his eye. "you're mean." he pouted.

 

"oh, i'm terribly sorry." he joked, putting his hand on his head dramatically. "will you ever forgive me?"

 

"maybe, if you give me a kiss goodnight." the playful glint now in dowoon's eye.

 

wonpil smiled again, he grabbed dowoon's face and kissed his forehead, his eyelashes, his nose, resulting in dowoon scrunching his face together, before wonpil put a soft kiss on the other's lips. dowoon sighed happily.

 

"goodnight." dowoon smiled.

 

"goodnight." wonpil snuggled into dowoon's chest again.

 

both boys drifted off to sleep after their hands found each other and intertwined together.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed :) the wonpil/dowoon tag needs more soft stories :(


End file.
